


we meet again

by Jellysaw1122



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellysaw1122/pseuds/Jellysaw1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>308 NEVER EVER HAPPENED. ENJOY CHILDREN</p>
            </blockquote>





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> its my first one-shot please don't kill me I come in peace. its not long but its something

***SET 5 YEARS AFTER 307***

 

 Clarkes POV: Walking into the city of light was like a dream. I pinched myself to make sure that all of this was real but wait. You can’t feel anything in the city of light. I was walking through this magnificent town when I first saw Finn. I ran up to him to hug him. Finn was my first love maybe it was the puppy love stage. He hugged me back and told me that he knew that they weren’t soul mates but she was lexa’s instead. I pulled away from the hug and continued walking. I saw wells, he was having so much fun with a girl by his side maybe he met her here not sure. I decided to leave him and find the one person I truly love. Lexa.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked around further and saw a group of people who seemed familiar. Was that Anya? Gustus? There was another girl who was blond with blue eyes like me but I saw the one person who I waited for 5 years to see. Lexa. She looks amazing. No pain, no weight of being a commander on her shoulders. Just lexa not commander lexa or Heda but just lexa. She walked up to the girl which I guess was Costia and hugged her. They were laughing and having fun but what I saw next broke my heart. Ostia kissed lexa on the cheek. I walked away knowing that lexa moved on in the city of light. “Clarke, Clarke is that you?” lexa called out. I turned around and gave her a smile, lexa ran up to me. She gave me a hug and a kiss that lasted forever. We both pulled away gasping for air. “didn’t I tell you that death is not the end” lexa laughed as she said that. “why didn’t you come say hi but walked away instead?” Lexa asked confused. “I saw how happy you were with Costia so I didn’t want to ruin it.” Clarke said sadly. Lexa pulled her to the side and told her “me and Costia are just friends. When I first came, she did want to get back together but I told her that I moved on and was in love with someone else. That someone else is you.” Clarke faces changed from sadness to joy instantly. Clarke kissed lexa one more time. They walked hand in hand to the bunch of grounders that meant the world to lexa including Clarke.

 

* * *

 

From that day on Clarke and lexa lived happily ever after. Of course with Anya, Gustus, Coastia, Finn and Wells. After awhile everyone from the sky met on the ground in city of light.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this one-shot. please leave a comment about anything. Enjoy life and May We Meet Again. Peace out


End file.
